pw_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
The Perfect World Mobile game currently offers 6 playable classes, from 3 different races: Elves, Humans, and Untaimed. The following is a breakdown of the PWM classes: Archer – Damage & Flexibility Barbarian – Tank & Pursuit Blademaster – Damage & Control Cleric – Healing & Assist Wizard – Damage & Burst Vulpine – Damage & Debuffs Archers The Archer is a pure DPS class – each skill of her deals Physical Damage to the enemy. As an Archer, you target the enemy from a distance – and, when playing in a team, it would be better to take tank-class player as a cover(attack from behind him). Their HP or Life stats are not pretty good – and, you would not be able to survive for long until and unless the enemy is weak or you are covered by the team members – but their long-range DPS skills help a lot. It’s better to attack from a distance. Pros – long-range attacks, decent DMG. Cons – Low-survivability because of HP stats. Archer Skills: ⇒Base Level Skills * Shoot – Physical damage on the enemy – normal attack * Take Aim – Fires a shot at the target – dealing physical damage * Quickshot – Combo attacks – dealing physical damage on the enemy * Lightning – Unleashes lightning attack at the target that deals great physical damage on the enemy ⇒Inspired Level Skills * Thunder – Blasts the enemy with thunderous lightning attack – dealing physical damage on the enemy * Binding Arrow – Leaps into the air and fires an arrow – dealing physical damage on the enemy ⇒Attuned Level Skills * Stunning Arrow – Physical damage on the enemy, stuns the enemy * Wingshield – Guards allies, apply wingshield effect – increases evasion and movement speed ⇒Blessed Level Skills * Chi Burst – Empowers the Archer – increases physical attack, gets invulnerable * Splintering Arrow – Deal physical damage on the enemy -and, reduces their max HP ⇒ Savvy Level Skills * Wings of Grace – Prevents from any control-impairing effect, increases movement speed, reduces damage taken ⇒Awakened Level Skills * Winged Shelf – creates a shield to absorb damage – based on the caster’s attack ⇒Enlighten Level Skills * Barrage – Fires countless arrows into the air- dealing great physical damage to the target and enemies within a range Barbarians Barbarian is a tank-class character with impressive tanky stats and excels in leading from the front. He can transform into a tiger and get more buffs or stats boost; increases block, physical defense, magical defense, movement speed, HP, etc. In his beast form, you can taunt the target, reduce the caster’s DMG, DEF. With other general skills, you can deal physical damage. He helps the allies (DPS, supporters) by leading from the front, soaking the most damage, and acting as a shield for others. Pros – High HP stats, Defensive, Shield, Strong. Cons – Low DPS. Barbarian Skills: ⇒Base Level Skills: – * Punch – Normal attack, deals physical damage on the enemy * Beast Stomp – Physical damage on enemy(costs mana) * Slam – Jump into the air and deals extra physical damage on the target. Also, slow down the enemy for a few seconds * Firestorm – Transforms into a Whirlwind and deal physical damage on the enemy ⇒Inspired Level(Cultivation) Skills * Swing – Swings the hammer and hit a single target – the target receives massive physical damage – and, gets stunned * Onslaught – Massive physical damage ⇒Attuned Level Skills * Tiger Form – Transforms the Barbarian into the beast(tiger) form – and, then, you will be able to use the skills which required the beast form * Flesh Ream – You need to be in a beast form to use this skill. Effect – physical damage, taunts the target * Devour – Devours the foe, reduces PDEF of the target, reduces damage received ⇒Blessed Level Skills * Chi Burst – Buff the character. Increases physical attack and make invulnerable * Roar – Stun, taunt, slow the down the enemy * Fury Swipe – Interrupt skills being unleashed by the bosses, immune to any control-impairing effect, deals physical damage on the enemy ⇒Savvy Level Skills * Surf Impact – Physical damage to the target, slow down the enemy * Tortoise – Call the spirit of the Black Tortoise, reducing all damage the caster receives ⇒Awakened Level Skills * Bestial Rage – Converts rage into Chi, when low on HP – generates a shield that lasts for a few seconds. * Inspiration – Buff the allies; increases physical attack, max HP ⇒Enlighten Level Skills * Armageddon – AoE damage Blademasters Blademaster is another DPS class character in the game. With his skills, you can deal physical damage to the enemies and also, apply control effects; Pounding(stuns the target, reduces the HP), knock back enemies, stuns, etc. Once you reach Inspired, you can use the self-buff effects which increase his movement speed, reduces damage received, etc. Blademaster Class Skills: ⇒Base Level Skills * Axe Strike – Normal attack. Blademaster deals physical damage on an enemy * Tiger Maw – Blademaster strikes fiercely – dealing physical damage on an enemy * Drake’s Ray – Unleash a wave of energy that hit the target a couple of times – each time, dealing physical damage on the enemy * Fan of Flames – AoE Combo attacks, pounding effect – stuns the target for a few seconds * Farstrike – Massive physical damage, knockback effect * Drake Bash – Physical damage, stun effect * Meteor Rush – Casts shockwave that attacks enemies in a line – dealing physical damage to the targets within range ⇒Inspired Level Skills * Drake Sweep – Grants iron body effect – immune to any control-impairing effect, reduces damage received, and deal physical damage on the enemy * Cleave – Iron Body effect(similar to Drake Sweep skill) + physical damage * Tiger Leap – Grants cloudwalking effect – increases movement speed, dash forward ⇒Attuned Level Skills * Shadowless Kick – Jump towards the target to perform lightning-fast kicks that deal physical damage and slows the target * Aura of Steel – Grants steel Aura effect reduces the damage taken ⇒Blessed Level Skills * Chi Burst – The caster becomes invulnerable, increases Physical attack * Bolt of Tyreseus – Reduces enemy’s movement speed, cast speed. Roots the enemy. Deals physical damage on the enemy ⇒Savvy Level Skills * Rising Wave – Increases movement speed, immune to any control-impairing effect ⇒Awakened Level Skills * Roar of Pride – Stuns the enemies ⇒Enlightened Level Skills * Heaven’s Flame – Leaps into the air and summons the dragon – dealing great physical damage to the target * Glacial Spike – Creates an area with sharp ice blades by smashing the ground heavily – freezes the enemy, reduces enemy’s defense, deal physical damage on the enemy Clerics Cleric is the support class in Perfect World Mobile game. She can heal the allies in the team, remove the negative effects or debuffs from the allies. Also, she posses the attack skills – unleashes powerful skills to deal magical damage to the enemies. The DPS stats are not quite good – it’s not her strength. Her strength is to support the allies in team battles. She can heal allies and remove harmful effects from them. Also, DPS skill is a bonus. Pros – Healing, Debuff Remover, Supporter. Cons – Low DPS, HP. Cleric Skills: ⇒Base Level Skills * Plume Shot – Throws a sharp arrow on the target – dealing magic damage * Cyclone – Make the target slow, deal magic damage on the enemy * Thunder – AoE magic damage * Wellspring – Heals the ally ⇒Inspired Level Skills * Ironheart – Buff and heal the ally * Tempest – Deal magic damage on the enemy * Chromoseal – Puts the enemy to sleep for a few seconds – also, if the target is a hostile player, they will be healed ⇒Attuned Level Skills * Purify – Removes the debuff(harmful effects) from the target * Healbeam – Heals the allies, apply buff effects – reduces physical/magical damage received ⇒Blessed Level Skills * Chi Burst – Consumes 1 spark to empower – increases magic attack, the caster becomes invulnerable * Revive – One of the best skill of Cleric – resurrects the dead ally ⇒Savvy Level Skills * Regenerate – Heal allies, reduces damage taken ⇒Awakened Level Skills * Plume Shell – Creates a magic shield – the shield absorbs the damage and lasts long for a few seconds ⇒Enlightened Level Skills * God’s Wrath – Empower allies – increases attack speed, cast speed, reduces skill cooldown Vulpines Vulpine is the latest character class added to the Perfect World Mobile in the last update. She falls under the Untamed Race and excels in inflict magic damage + debuffs. Let’s take a look at Vulpine Skills. Vulpin Class Skills: ⇒Base Level Skills: – * Scarab – Inflicts magic damage to an enemy * Frost – Inflict magic damage to the enemy, decreases movement speed of the enemy * Revival – Resurrects the dead pet * Command – Instructs the pet to attack the current target immediately and increases the movement speed * Tame Pet – Tames the pet * Rock Hit – Inflict magic damage – chances to stun the target ⇒Inspired: – * Noxious – Inflict extra magic damage and chances to stun ⇒Attuned Level Skills: – * Fox Form – Turns into Fox Form to use the beast form skills * Wallop – PHY DMG to the target * Amplify Damage – Disples all the buffs and increase damage received on the target * Malefic Crush – PHY DMG ⇒Blessed Level Skills: – * Chi Burst – Consumes Spark to empower the caster. Increase Magic ATK, Caster becomes invulnerable * Pounce – Dashes forward and then launch bullets to multiple enemies within range – causing PHY DMG * Bramble Guard – Increases movement speed, reflects received damage ⇒Savvy Level Skills: – * Bramble Hood – Increases own damage immunity rate, reflects PHY DMG * Myriad – Unleashes scarabs to the targets – causing extra damage with a chance to inflict debuffs; bleed, poison, sunder, break ⇒Awakened Level Skills: – * Lending Hand – Consumes Spark to recover Spark for teammates ⇒Parasitic Nova Level Skills: – * Summons a venomous scarab array to attack the target and enemies within range – causing a massive magic attack and has a chance of stunning the target Wizards Wizard is another DPS class character with powerful burst damage skills and control effects. Some of his skills offer control effects such as slowing down the enemy, stun the enemy, etc. For example – Hailstorm skill of the Wizard deals magic damage to the enemy and the target/enemy slows down for a few seconds. Other than the control effects, Wizard has powerful burst damage skills. Pros – Amazing DPS. Cons – Low HP stats & Survivability. You can improve the character’s stats by enhancing. Wizard Class Skills: ⇒Base Level Skills * Pyrogram – Makes a fire charm to toss at the enemy – dealing magic damage * Gush – Uses the water beam – slows the target, dealing magic damage on the target * Fire Will – Summons a blazing phoenix that strikes at enemies – dealing magic damage, knocking them back * Hailstorm – Magic damage, Slow down the target ⇒Inspired Level Skills * Glacial Snare – Wizard conjures frost arrows into a frostspike – dealing magic damage, slowing down the enemy * Shrink – Teleports the caster * Hill’s Seize – Smash down the enemies by summoning a mountain. The enemies affected by this skill get stunned ⇒Attuned Level Skills * Dragon’s Breath – Unleashes flame aura for continues damage on the enemy ⇒Blessed Level Skills * Chi Burst – Empowers the caster – increases magic attack, become invulnerable * Will Force – Casts an invisible explosion that causes the target silenced for a few seconds – also, slow them ⇒Savvy Level Skills * Blade Fury – The rain of countless blades and flames on the enemy – dealing great M. damage ⇒Awakened Level Skills * Heart Sutra – Restores mana, next skill becomes instant within a few seconds ⇒Ice Dragon Level Skills * Ice Dragon – Summons a companion, Ice Dragon, – deals magic damage on the enemy and slow them for a few seconds